


catch

by starstrucktooru



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, bc i wrote the original at 1.a.m. with one brain cell, i just polished it up a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 15:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18501613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstrucktooru/pseuds/starstrucktooru
Summary: The Foxes won a particularly dirty game and Neil decided to celebrate it with Andrew and a bit of vodka on the roof. Unfortunately, he drank too much and almost gave Andrew a heart attack.He walked over to the edge of the roof and turned around to look at Andrew, who gave him a wary glance but didn’t move, trusting him not to be stupid enough to pull anything too risky.“If you die I’m going to kill you.”“You’ll have to catch me first. And with those smoker lungs that won’t be happening soon.”“I won’t have anything to catch if you fall and break your neck.”It wasn’t a question so Neil didn’t say anything. Carefully, he put one foot in front of his other one and started to walk.





	catch

**Author's Note:**

> hihihi again, i can't believe i'm posting two days in a row. this must be some kind of a miracle, but i'm not complaining. i have another fic i'll post tomorrow, and another in the making, which i hope i'll finish these days, so expect to see some new stuff soon! thanks for giving this fic a chance and i hope you'll like it!!

The Foxes came home from a particularly dirty game they barely won thanks to Neil’s impossible goal in the last moment before the buzzer sounded. The upperclassmen, now teamed up with the monsters, declared they should have a party and went with the Vixens down to the study rooms. Andrew didn’t even try to follow them but went immediately up to the roof, but Neil told them he was going to crash early, with the pretence that he was exhausted. Not that anyone believed him. Dan even threw him a “don’t waste an empty dorm room” before going to help the others with setting up the party.

Now Neil and Andrew were sitting on the roof, a bottle of vodka Neil managed to snatch and a cigarette between them. Neil was still giddy, his leg bouncing up and down with excitement, as he kept replaying that final moment when the crowd went wild and their screams drowned out the buzzer. He kissed Andrew with new vigour, and he was pretty sure Andrew could feel the smug grin plastered on his face, judging by the warning bite on his bottom lip. In response, Neil threaded his fingers through Andrew’s hair and tugged, pressing their lips closer.

Finally, they parted, and Andrew leaned back to scoff at Neil.

“Junkie. It’s just a game”, he said, but Neil knew by now that it was just Andrew teasing him, old banter turned habit.

“Am I 100% yet?”

“You’ve crossed that long ago.”

Neil breathed out a laugh and got to his feet. The air was crisp and the wind too cold to be comfortable, so he put his hands in the pockets of his coat to keep the chill away.

“I guess now’s the time you pushed me off the roof, huh?” He walked over to the edge of the roof and turned around to look at Andrew, who gave him a wary glance but didn’t move, trusting him not to be stupid enough to pull anything too risky.

“If you die I’m going to kill you.”

“You’ll have to catch me first. And with those smoker lungs that won’t be happening soon.”

“I won’t have anything to catch if you fall and break your neck.”

It wasn’t a question so Neil didn’t say anything. Carefully, he put one foot in front of his other one and started to walk.

The wind dropped to a pleasant breeze caressing his face flushed from all the kissing and electricity still coursing through his veins and, as he got his balance, he relaxed and let his mind wander back to today’s game; to the victorious look on Kevin’s face as he clacked sticks with him at the final buzzer almost hard enough for him to drop it, to Matt’s triumphant yell as he pulled Neil and Kevin into a bone-crushing hug, to the unified front of the defence line, and Andrew and Robin guarding the goal like their life depended on it. Robin wasn’t Renee, but Neil didn’t doubt that, with Andrew’s tutelage, she’d be there soon enough.

He mustn’t have noticed how much alcohol he’d had because soon his thoughts became a bit sluggish and his steps unsteady and wobbly.

He decided to step away from the edge, but just as he started to turn, he lost his balance and the toe of his shoe caught on the other’s heel. At one moment the ground was slipping underneath his feet, as he desperately clawed at the air and tried to regain footing, and at the other he was on the roof, knees and hands burning at the rough scrape of the concrete.

Only when the adrenaline died out and his body was left a tired and wrung-out mess did he feel Andrew’s hand clenched desperately into his arm, the other one in a vice grip on the back of Neil’s neck. He started to lean back, but Andrew immediately jerked him closer.

“Andrew, I-”

“Quiet.” He tried to appear calm, to fool himself or Neil, Neil didn’t know, but the clench of his jaw and the trembling hand now feeling for Neil’s pulse gave him away.

Neil put his arms up, keeping them in Andrew’s line of sight and stopped a breath short of Andrew’s head. When Andrew didn’t flinch, Neil softly threaded his fingers through his hair, and kept his breath as steady as he could, trying to calm himself and Andrew. Finally, he felt Andrew’s grip on the back of his neck loosen and he put their foreheads together.

Andrew’s voice was quiet but firm when he said “You did not survive this long just for your own stupidity to kill you.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time my stupidity almost killed me.” He smiled at Andrew, but when his attempt at a joke fell flat, he tugged softly at Andrew’s hair and looked straight at him, trying to calm the storm in his eyes.

“Andrew, look at me. I’m okay. I swear I’m okay. That was stupid of me and I promise it won’t happen again.”

The storm in Andrew’s eyes was still there, but his jaw unclenched and his shoulders weren’t as rigid as they were.

“And hey, you did catch me in the end.”

“Shut up”, Andrew grunted and leaned in to capture Neil’s lips in a bruising kiss, conveying all the emotions he couldn’t say in words.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading, i hope you enjoyed it! don't forget to leave kudos and comments, and you can always hmu at minyardxva.tumblr.com or @minyardxva on twitter! <3


End file.
